pour l'amour d'une femme
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Severus finit par tomber amoureux de Hermione mais comment?
1. Chapter 1

Harry avait réussi à éliminer Tom Jedusort alias Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes, après le long périple qu'il avait traversé avec ses deux meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, pour retrouver les horcruxes et les détruire un à un, il finit par arriver à Poudlard, où il découvrit la vérité sur Severus Snape et la vérité sur lui même, c'est ce qui lui a permis de repousser son meilleur ennemi. Cette guerre à tué pas mal de sorciers et blessé beaucoup d'autres. Severus Snape a frolé la mort mais Hermione Granger avait réussi à le sauver grâce à ses connaissances avancées en magie qu'elle devait à des heures et des heures de lectures durant sa scolarité. Elle avait jeté un contre sort très compliqué pour éliminer le poison que Nagini avait infligé au professeur de potion.

Comme récompense les trois sorciers les plus célèbres de l'année, avait eu la possibilité de recevoir le diplome des aspics ou de faire une septième année à Poudlard. Ron avait décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard car il préférait aider ses parents à rebâtir le terrier et à consoler sa famille car ils avaient perdu un être cher. Harry aussi avait choisi de recevoir le diplôme car il voulait s'installer à Godric's Hollow et apprendre à connaître le passé de ses parents. Il rêvait aussi d'avoir une vie normale et voulait voyager. Quand à Hermione,elle avait préféré retourner à Poudlard ce qui n'étonna pas du tout ses amis.

Pendant l'été, le château fut rénové de fond en comble, grâce à l'argent des mangemorts et à tous les bénévoles. Ce qui était une bonne chose car la rentrée allait être très mouvementée. Minerva fut nommée directrice, Severus Snape reprit le poste de professeur de potion, Neville eut l'opportunité d'enseigner avec le professeur chourave, la botanique, les autres professeurs reprirent leurs postes. Deux jours avant la rentrée Severus eut un entretien avec Minerva.

Il frappa à la porte et entra.

"Bonjour mon cher Severus, asseyez vous je vous prie.

- Bonjour Minerva.

- Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, d'après votre médicomage, vous êtes toujours en convalescence et vous devez vous ménager, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous attribuer un ou une assistante.

- Merci Minerva mais je préfère me débrouiller seul.

- C'est indiscutable Severus, la morsure de Nagini a été trop importante, grâce à miss Granger vous avez été sauvé mais il ne faut rien négliger.

- Bien, je n'ai pas le choix, qui allez vous me mettre?

- J'avais pensé à Miss Granger. Elle revient car elle veut faire des études en médicomagie, je pensais qu'en échange de son aide, vous pourriez l'aider à acquérir quelques notions supplémentaires, par l'intermédiaire de votre grande bibliothèque.

- Vous avez pensé à tout!

- Oui en effet! Celà vous pose t'il un problème?

- Le fait de m'encombrer de Miss je sais tout me chagrine un peu mais elle m'a quand même sauvé la vie donc je ne vais pas me plaindre.

- Bien, c'est entendu! Je lui en ferai part et vous lui donnerez l'emploi du temps.

- Dîtes moi, c'est une idée d'Albus?

- Pourquoi dîtes vous ça?

- Pour rien. "

Albus regardait du coin de l'œil la scène et était satisfait de son nouveau plan.

Le jour de la rentrée, Hermione prit le train express avec Ginny, elles cherchèrent un compartiment de libre et n'en trouva qu'un avec une jolie jeune fille blonde aux cheveux ondulés et aux yeux amendes. Elles s'assirent dans le même compartiment et firent connaissance.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici mon amie Ginny Weasley.

- Enchantée , je m'appelle Arwen smith, je suppose que vous entrez en dernière année!

- Oui et toi?

- Pareil. Je viens de France. Mes parents ont été mutés ici par le ministère, du coup je reviens dans mon pays natal!

-Ils travaillent avec mon père, comment s'appellent t'ils?

- Wellan et Bridgess Smith!

- Je demanderai à mes parents.

- Et toi Hermione tes parents?

- Ils sont dentistes.

- Aïe!"

C'est à ce moment là que Minerva choisit d'entrer dans le compartiment.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselle, Miss Granger, je vous ai enfin trouvé!

- Bonjour professeur!

- Miss Granger, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, pendant une grande partie de l'année, vous assisterez le professeur Snape, vous devrez corriger les devoirs des trois premières années, et l'aider dans les potions. Comme vous savez, il doit se ménager jusqu'à ce que le poison ait complètement disparu de son corps. En échange, vous aurez accès à ses livres pour vous instruire, toutefois je compte sur vous pour rester poli et lui demander la permission lorsque vous souhaitez emprunter un de ses ouvrages.

- Bien professeur!

- Sur ce je vous souhaite une exellente rentrée , nous nous voyons au repas. Bienvenue Miss Smith.

- C'est un honneur pour moi professeur. "

Minerva repartit.

les trois jeunes filles continuèrent à faire connaissance et à discuter du nouvel engagement de Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Le festin de Poudlard fut rempli d'émotions, de joies et d'anxiété pour les nouveaux élèves. Hermione était installée aux côtés de Ginny et de Arwen à la table des gryffondors. Elles mangèrent et rigolèrent beaucoup ce soir là. De plus le château avait été redécoré et c'était magnifique. Des étoiles de toutes les couleurs brillaient au plafond et des fées traversaient ce ciel artificiel, mettant de bonne humeur les convives.

A la fin du repas, Minerva fit un petit discours pour souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les professeurs et à tous les élèves, puis elle ordonna aux préfets et préfètes en chef de raccompagner les élèves à leurs maisons respectives. Vu que Hermione avait été nommée assistante du professeur Snape, c'est Ginny Weasley qui avait été choisi pour être préfète en chef. Elle se leva la première et mit de l'ordre dans sa maison. Les élèves la suivirent surtout les premières années qui avaient peur de se perdre. Arrivé à la tour des lions, Ginny prononça le mot de passe et les élèves entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ginny montra les dortoirs aux filles et demanda à un élève de septième de faire de même pour les garçons. Une fois celà fini, Ginny s'installa dans le dortoir avec Arwen et Hermione.

"C'est une bonne rentrée je crois non?

- Parfaitement Ginny.

- Dîtes moi, c'est toujours comme ça ici?

- Au début oui, mais après ça va!

- Alors Arwen contente d'être avec nous à Gryffondor?

- Oui, c'est une chance que je vous ai rencontré plus tôt dans le train, ce qui m'a évité d'être perdue.

- Tu t'y feras et puis si tu te pers , tu auras qu'à nous prévenir, nous sommes en septième année, nous avons le droit de faire de la magie comme bon nous semble, à condition de ne pas franchir les règles comme les sortilèges impardonnables!

- Je m'en souviendrai.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais demain, nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend , bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit! Bonne nuit!"

Le lendemain, les filles se réveillèrent de bonne heure pour se préparer. Ginny guida les premières années et leur expliqua comment se rendre en cours, elle leurs donna à chacun un plan de l'école pour qu'ils puissent se repérer, elle en donna un également à Arwen, puis accompagna l'ensemble des premières années au petit déjeuner. Arwen et Hermione la suivirent. Les emplois du temps furent distribués par les professeurs, Hermione et Ginny, n'en revenaient pas.

"Génial on commence par deux heures de potion, avec la chauve souris des cachots.

- La chauve souris des cachots? Pourquoi ce surnom?

- Tu comprendras! Bon on y va?

- Allez c'est parti!"

Les trois filles finirent de manger, elles retournèrent à leur tour pour prendre leurs affaires respectives puis se rendirent dans les cachots. La salle était ouverte; elles s'installèrent devant et attendirent, peu à peu les élèves arrivèrent puis ce fut le tour de Severus de venir dans sa classe. Il commença par :

"Ouvrez vos livres page 12 et lisez les deux premiers chapitres, vous avez deux minutes."

Les élèves obéirent sans un mot. Hermione, très enthousiaste, avait lu avec passion. Au bout de ces deux minutes, le professeur commença à poser des questions. Hermione leva sans arrêt la main, ce qui n'étonna guère professeur de potion. Quelques autres, levèrent la main timidement et Snape les interrogea, il accorda quelques point à certains et ne dit rien à d'autres; mais il ne laissa pas la parole à Hermione car il savait qu'elle connaissait la réponse par cœur. Arwen aperçut ce sentiment chez Snape et dit à Hermione.

"Tu peux baisser ta main Hermione,il ne t'interrogera pas."

Hermione se tourna vers Arwen et fronça les sourcils, alors Arwen lui dit:

"Il sait que tu connais la réponse et ça l'agace!"

Snape avait entendu Arwen parler et se mit à vouloir l'interroger avec son sarcasme habituel.

"Avez vous quelque chose à dire Miss?

- Miss Smith professeur, non!

- Bien dans ce cas je vous prierai de ne pas importuner mon cours à moins que vous vous croyez plus intelligente que moi et que vous n'ayez pas besoin d'un professeur de potion! Dîtes moi, quelle est la particularité du venin du cobra royal d'Égypte et du venin du python des glaces?

- Les deux venins ont des propriétés thérapeutiques et médicinales, utilisé à petite dose dans les potions ou les médicaments chez les moldus, ils servent à diminuer les risques cardio-vasculaires, à condition qu'ils soient mélangés pour les deux cas avec des plantes vertes tropicales. Cependant gares aux trop fortes doses et à l'abus, car les personnes qui en prennent régulièrement et à forte dose peuvent en être dépendant. On appelle ces deux venins la drogue des sorciers.

- Ainsi nous avons une deuxième miss-je-sais-tout! cinq point de moins pour gryffondor, pour votre bavardage miss Smith!"

Arwen le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement car elle avait vu qu'il avait été carrément impressionné par les connaissances de la jeune fille et qu'il commençait à regretter qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentar. Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement, Snape avait donné à faire une potion du niveau des septièmes années, ce qui mit les élèves dans un silence absolu. A la fin du cours, il retint Hermione.

"Miss Granger, je vous prie de rester un moment, j'ai quelque chose à vous donner.

- Bien professeur."

Les autres élèves quittèrent la salle et Hermione attendit. Dès qu'il n'y eut plus personne Snape s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

"Tenez Miss Granger, voici votre nouvel emploi du temps. Etant donné que la directrice vous ait choisi pour m'assister, je tiens à mettre certaines choses au point avant notre collaboration.

- D'accord!

- Bien, vous viendrez les lundi, mercredi, vendredi , un samedi sur deux, pour m'aider à corriger les devoirs des premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années, vous me donnerez un coup de main également en ce qui concerne le renouvellement des potions pour l'infirmerie. Si j'ai trop de travail, je vous appellerai pour d'autres jours, et si j'ai besoin de vous pour les vacances, je vous le dirai à l'avance, j'attends de vous une ponctualité impeccable, une politesse et un respect profond vis à vis de moi et j'en ferai de même. En ce qui concerne ma bibliothèque, vous avez le droit de lire les livres, mais si vous désirez m'en emprunter un, j'exige que vous me le demandiez!

- Bien professeur!

- Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Vous savez que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais là, vous avez fait preuve de bravoure et de grande gentillesse envers moi.

- C'était normal que je vous aide, vous nous avez été d'un grand secours lors de notre périple, dommage que nous vous ayons pas fait confiance plus tôt!

- Tout ça est fait miss Granger, inutile de revenir là dessus, sinon vous allez m'entendre déblatérer sur votre cher ami Potter, et je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni la force. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!

- Merci professeur."

Hermione partit et rejoignit ses camarades de classe en métamorphose.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce fut le premier soir de la rentrée des cours que Hermione dut aider le professeur de potion Severus Snape. Celui-ci lui avait donné un peu plus tôt son nouvel emploi du temps et lui avait exigé d'être ponctuelle. Hermione étant très sérieuse, s'habilla chaudement car elle savait que les cachots étaient froids, prit ses affaires de cours au cas où et se rendit chez son professeur de potion. Celui-ci l'attendait devant la porte. Hermione resta polie et lui dit:

"Bonsoir Professeur!

- Bonsoir miss! Entrez je vous prie!"

Hermione obéit sans un mot et pénétra dans la pièce. Un grand feu avait été allumé et des chaudrons ainsi que des ingrédients trônaient sur la grande table. Severus s'avança à son tour et demanda à Hermione:

"Reconnaissez vous ceci?

- Oui ce sont les ingrédients pour réaliser la potion pimentine et ...

- Merci Miss Granger, je ne vous demande pas un exposé non plus!

- Pardon!

- Bien, ce soir vous allez m'en faire quatre chaudrons! Mme Pomfresh est en rupture de stock et les premiers rhumes ne vont pas tarder à se manifester. C'est tout ce que vous aurez à faire ce soir.

- Bien monsieur!

- Etant une véritable miss-je-sais-tout, vous n'aurez pas de mal à calculer les proportions exactes!

- Non Monsieur!

- Bien! Sur ce au travail! Dès que vous avez fini prévenez moi!

- D'accord Monsieur!"

Le professeur de potion la laissa, s'installa dans le fauteuil et se mit une grande couverture dessus, il actionna sa baguette et prit un livre. Hermione se mit aussitôt au travail, elle n'eut aucun mal à réaliser ces potions qui relevait du niveau de première année. Mais elle mit quand même du temps car il fallait refaire l'opération quatre fois. Et sachant que la potion se finissait en une demie heure pour un chaudron, elle resta alors deux heures à travailler. De temps en temps Snape l'observait , il savait qu'elle était compétente mais néanmoins il ne voulait pas qu'une erreur arrive. Cependant, vu qu'il était en convalescence, il finit par s'endormir sur son fauteuil. Au bout des deux heures, quand Hermione eut fini ses potions, elle se tourna vers lui, elle s'approcha et essaya de l'appeler:

"Monsieur!

-00

-Professeur!"

Ne se réveillant pas, Hermione essaya de le secouer gentiment, Snape fut surpris et lui prit sauvagement les mains:

"Aïe!

- Miss Granger, ne me refaites jamais une peur pareille, j'aurais pu vous tuer!

- Pardon mais je vous appelais et vous dormiez, je ne voulais pas vous offenser!

- Ce n'est rien, avez vous terminé?

- Oui!"

Snape se leva et vérifia le contenu des quatre chaudrons, comme il s'y attendait les potions étaient parfaites. Il se retourna vers Hermione:

"Elles sont parfaites, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée!

- Bonne soirée professeur! "

Il la regarda partir et alla se coucher.

Hermione remonta en vitesse à griffondor, les filles l'attendaient:

"Alors c'était comment cette soirée ?

- Rien de spécial, j'ai fait quatre chaudrons de pimentine.

- Tant que ça? Il a peur qu'il y ait une épidémie ou quoi?

- Peut être!

- Il ne t'a pas trop torturé?

- Non, il a été presque aimable!

- Waouh! La morsure de Nagini a sacrément ramolli son caractère!

- Ginny!

- Quoi c'est vrai!

- Il est toujours aussi sarcastique, il m'a traité de miss-je-sais-tout!

- Ce n'est pas nouveaux!

- C'est vrai!

- Pourquoi t'appelle til comme ça?

- C'est une longue histoire Arwen!

- Eh bien je t'écoute!

- En troisième année, il nous avait posé des questions sur la différence entre les loups garous et les animagus, j'ai levé la main mais il ne m'a pas interrogé, alors j'ai pris quand même la parole et ça l'a agacé!

- D'accord!

- Mais c'est dû au fait que Hermione connait toutes les réponses et comme elle n'est pas à Serpentar, il en est jaloux.

- Je pense que c'est ça aussi Hermione, quelque part il t'admire mais ça le rend dingue que tu connaisses déjà beaucoup de choses pour ton âge, en fait tu connais autant de choses que lui en connaissait à ton âge, d'après ce que j'ai entendu , c'était un élève qui passait son temps à lire et à travailler dur pour arriver à avoir ses diplômes.

- Ah ouais! Et comment tu as su tout ça?

- Les gens parlent!

- MMh! Bon on va se coucher?

- Oui, bonne nuit les filles!"

hermione se mis en chemise de nuit et se coucha, elle repensait à cette soirée et se dit: "finallement, il ne m'a pas trop embêté, il m'a même respecté, plus que d'habitude! Si nos séances doivent toujours se passer comme ça, tant mieux, j'irai avec moins de stress!"

Hermione s'endormit.


End file.
